


Poison

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Gen, POV First Person, Parseltongue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Veleno, veleno, veleno, veleno. Veleno.Ecco cos’è che scorre nelle mie vene, misto al sangue di Potter. Veleno.





	Poison

** Poison **

****

Veleno, veleno, veleno, veleno. _Veleno._

Ecco cos’è che scorre nelle mie vene, misto al sangue di Potter. Veleno.

Non c’è niente che valga lo spreco di un secondo sguardo intorno a me, nessuno che meriti parole, che meriti elogi o solo considerazione.

C’è solo un buio penetrante, che annega anch’esso nel mio veleno, come se fossi un buco nero in grado di attrarre qualsiasi cosa. Come il peggiore dei Dissennatori, che risucchia qualsiasi gioia che questi sciocchi esseri umani sperano ancora di conoscere.

Sono solo in una stanza di Malfoy Manor. Cerco di riflettere, ma la mia mente è invasa da tutti i pensieri, dai sussurri timorosi, dalle chiacchiere di quegli sciocchi ancora convinti che io mi fidi di loro.

Io non mi fido di nessuno, fuorché di me stesso. E di _lei._

Mi avvicino, cautamente. Con il tempo, ho imparato a rispettare la mia Nagini. Già da quando ero un bambino, e avevo cominciato a capire che quelle voci che sentivo, che percepivo solo io, provenivano dai serpenti, mi ero sentito speciale. Ma non avrei mai immaginato quanto questa dote, negli anni, mi sarebbe risultata utile.

 _Vi vedo pensieroso, Mio Signore._ Mi disse, conscia del mio appropinquarmi pur se non mi stava guardando. Mi sono sempre chiesto se queste sue percezioni siano dovute a dei sensi più sviluppati, tipici dell’animale, o se semplicemente si sentisse così legata a me da riuscire a cogliere ogni mio movimento.

“Certo che sono pensieroso, Nagini. Continuo a vedere come le mie forze crescano ogni giorno, come io abbia sempre più alleati dalla mia parte. Eppure, sento che ancora qualcosa mi manca” il cobra sibila, in quella che interpreto come una risata sardonica.

_Perché siete un perfezionista. Ma credevo che con il tempo aveste imparato ad accontentarvi di ciò che avete. Siete temuto, rispettato. Tutti sanno come andrà a finire questa guerra. Di che cosa vi lamentate?_

Mi avvicino a lei, lentamente e stringendo i pugni. Lei non si ritrae, cosa che invece avrebbe fatto qualsiasi altro Mangiamorte.

Ma lei è diversa, lo so. Mi temono tutti, ha ragione. Lei no. Lei non ha paura di me, poiché sa di essermi necessaria più di quanto io lo sia per lei.

“Accontentarmi, Nagini, non rientra affatto nei miei piani” sbatto violentemente una mano sulla scrivania accanto a me, prendendo un pezzo di pergamena e accartocciandolo. “Voglio che tutti coloro che mi si sono messi contro vengano schiacciati, che patiscano le pene dell’Inferno. Che si pentano di avermi sottovalutato” sibilo, sperando di averle fatto recepire il concetto.

_E se fossi tu a pentirti di aver sottovalutato loro, padrone?_

Mi trattengo a stento dall’affatturarla. So che con lei mi devo controllare più che con chiunque altro, come se fosse una moglie isterica, e non solo un animale.

E più volte mi sono chiesto se io la possa davvero definire tale. Può davvero essere considerato solo un animale, un essere con cui parlo, con cui mi confido, l’unico che è a parte di ogni cosa che passa per la mia mente travagliata?

“Io non li sottovaluto, Nagini” le dico, dopo aver recuperato, se non altro parzialmente, l’autocontrollo. La vedo muovere la testa, come se la stesse scuotendo. Mi stupisce ogni giorno di più scoprire quanto possa essere _umana_ in certi gesti.

E assai più umana di me nei pensieri.

_E Potter, Mio Signore? Nemmeno lui vi spaventa minimamente?_

Digrigno i denti. Lo sa Merlino quanto le piacerebbe vedermi fremere, ma sa fin troppo bene che non accadrà, che io non temo il Prescelto, sebbene abbia più volte tentato di insinuare dei dubbi in me. Dubbi che non hanno ragione d’esistere, Nagini cara.

Le sfioro la testa con il palmo della mano, senza degnarla di una risposta.

È solo un serpente, solo uno dei tanti. O almeno, questo è ciò di cui vorrei convincermi. Ma io so che non è così, lei sa che non è così. C’è un legame quasi morboso fra noi, un legame in grado di terrorizzare chiunque se ne renda conto.

Ricordo alla perfezione quando mi dissero che saper parlare il serpentese era una dote tipica dei maghi oscuri. Dei maghi votati all’ombra, alle tenebre.

Dei maghi votati al potere supremo, per come la vedo io. E quella notizia mi aveva affascinato, quando invece si supponeva che dovesse intimorirmi. Ma sapevo già da allora quale sarebbe stato il mio destino, e ho lottato affinché i miei piani andassero a buon fine.

E ora io e lei siamo testimoni dell’attuarsi di quei desideri, di quel disegno che molti altri avrebbero definito folle, e che invece prende concretamente forma sotto le mie stesse dita. Guardo l’enorme cobra, con un sorriso ironico.

“Sai Nagini, credo proprio che sia una fortuna che tu non sia umana. Avresti creato molti più problemi. Gli umani sono così dannatamente _stupidi..._ così legati a quella sciocchezza che chiamano ‘amore’” le dico improvvisamente, mettendola come sempre a parte di ogni pensiero che mi colpisca, di ogni constatazione. Perché sa tutto di me, e non c’è ragione per cui non sia così.

 _Sapete che non mi dispiace essere un serpente. Quegli sciocchi umani di cui parlate, temono la mia razza. Del resto, non c’è veleno peggiore del veleno di un serpente._ Sibila. Io ridacchio, in chiaro segno di scherno.

“Può darsi che tu abbia ragione amica mia. Ma è vero anche che non c’è ira peggiore dell’ira di un nemico” le faccio presente, assumendo la mia solita aria di boria, di superiorità, a cui lei si è ormai abituata.

_E allora non oso immaginare quanto grande sia la vostra ira, Mio Signore, se considerate tutti i nemici che avete accumulato negli anni._

Scoppio a ridere, improvvisamente, una risata strana non molto differente da un ghigno. Ammetto di non essere mai stato particolarmente propenso alle risa, e che ogni volta che accade mi stupisce.

Solo _lei_ è ancora in grado di farmi ridere.

“Non è che io abbia troppi nemici. È che non ho mai avuto un interesse particolare nel farmi degli amici. Solo degli alleati” specifico.

_Ed io che ruolo ho, padrone?_

Non so se la sua domanda tradisca un velo d’insicurezza, ma scuoto la testa a questo pensiero. Tendo fin troppo ad attribuirle caratteristiche che non le appartengono.

“Tu sei il mio animale. Mi appartieni” mento, conscio di non dover aprire troppi spiragli, nemmeno a lei.

 _Forse dimenticate che una parte di voi appartiene a me._ Ribatte, in uno slancio d’intraprendenza. Io le vado incontro, velocemente, stringendo la mia presa intorno a lei. Dura un millesimo di secondo, dopodiché la lascio andare, emettendo un grido sovrumano.

“Nagini ti prego, non mi ricordare quello che sono stato costretto a fare” sibilo, a metà fra l’irritazione e la disperazione.

_E voi non dite che sono il vostro animale e basta. Io sono la ragione per cui voi siete qui oggi._

“Osi rinfacciarmelo?” sputo le parole, come se fossero amare, ma nel pronunciarle sento come se quel serpente si sia portato via, in mezzo alle sue spire, una parte della mia autorità.

_No. Sono fiera del ruolo che ho ricoperto, e ancor di più di quello che ricopro adesso. Sono felice che mi abbiate considerato tanto da... consegnarmi una parte della vostra anima. Vorrei soltanto che riconosceste che ho una mia importanza anch’io._

Faccio un sorriso nervoso, e riprendo ad accarezzarla, ma non le rispondo.

Mi sento ingabbiato dallo sguardo dell’animale, dalla profondità di quegli occhi, che nessuno è in grado di cogliere, ma che si porge cristallina davanti a me.

Devo ammettere che c’è più veleno in lei di quanto ce ne sia in me. C’è veleno in lei perché è un serpente, e perché ha in sé una parte della mia anima.

È uno degli esseri più belli e più letali che io abbia mai visto. Mi ha fatto fin troppe volte chiedere quale sia la necessità dei miei Mangiamorte in suo confronto.

È un arma, è la custode di tutta la poca fiducia che ancora mi rimane.

Ma sappia che non la chiamerò mai ‘amica’. Non c’è posto per gli amici nella scalata per il successo, per il potere, per il _dominio_.

“Buonanotte, Nagini” mi limito a dirle, notando con disappunto che sul suo viso triangolare appare di nuovo quello sguardo, apparentemente di scherno.

 _Buonanotte, Mio Signore._ Striscia via, cogliendo il commiato nelle mie parole. Se ne va lentamente, ed io sorrido, ironico. Chiunque altro si sarebbe affrettato ad andarsene, per non disturbarmi oltre, paventando la mia irritazione. Lei deve sempre distinguersi, conscia di essere diversa in cose che vanno oltre l’aspetto e la razza.

Nagini è colei a cui devo la vita, lo sa e finge d’ignorarlo. E non mi perdo in elucubrazioni sul motivo per cui lo faccia, perché è l’unica con cui mi è vietata la diffidenza.

So solo che siamo legati da qualcosa di profondo, al di là del suo veleno in me, al di là della mia anima in lei.

Siamo legati dal male. Siamo legati dall’essere puro istinto. Siamo legati dall’essere due ‘diversi’ nella nostra razza.

Ecco cosa siamo. Io e lei siamo una razza a parte. La razza che piegherà questo insensato mondo della magia.

Comincia il regno del veleno.


End file.
